


Silly Human Traditions

by SerenitySky



Category: Milky Way (Anthropomorphic), Solar System (Anthropomorfic)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Jupitearth, Mistletoe, Planetshipping, Space Ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenitySky/pseuds/SerenitySky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jupiter arrives early to Earth’s Christmas party and decides to display his hidden affection through mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silly Human Traditions

“Knock knock, anybody home?” 

Earth spun around at the sudden knock on her door to see a handsome, orange-skinned man leaning against her doorframe, gift box in hand. 

“J-Jupiter,” she stuttered. “Uh…you’re early,” was all she could manage to blurt out. 

Jupiter chuckled. “Always so eloquent, sweeping me off my feet with your perfect pontification,” he teased. “I know I don’t need permission to enter, seeing as I’m not a vampire, but it seems rather rude to simply barge in uninvited.” 

“Oh, yes of course! Come in, come in!” As a light dusting of pink shadowed her blue cheeks, Jupiter couldn’t help but grin wider; he so loved teasing the smaller planet and getting her flustered. 

He waltzed in, kicking the door shut behind him. He gazed around at the apartment. 

“This is a nice little place you’ve got here, Earth—you sure it’ll fit everyone?” 

They both laughed. Jupiter then handed her the gift. “This is for that, thing we’re doing later…what did you call it?” 

Earth giggled and took the present. “Yankee Swap.” 

Jupiter shook his head, “Your humans have strange traditions.” 

“I like my humans and their holidays, thank you.” 

As she placed the gift on a table covered with food and a few more presents, he was captivated by the way her beautiful, long, emerald locks swished over her modest but pretty white dress and across her deep, almost navy, blue neck. He adjusted his own crimson hoodie, suddenly feeling underdressed. 

He raised his arms and braced himself against the top of the archway leading into the kitchen, half-leaning and half-hanging. 

“Umm,” he began, watching Earth as she began to bustle about, “is there anything I can do to help?” 

“No, I’m good,” she replied, glancing up at him long enough to give a beaming smile before she was back pulling sweets out of the oven, topping a dish, or rearranging something. 

He regarded her with affection as she busied herself; she was always happiest when she was going nonstop, trying or making something new, he thought. 

They were both startled when she suddenly ran into him. 

“Oh-oh! Sorry Jupiter, I got distracted and sort of forgot you were right there…” 

He grinned down at her, “Uh-huh. Now here’s where you make a joke or quip about how big and in the way I am.” 

She giggled and reached up on her tip-toes to ruffle his fiery tresses. “Never, silly.” 

Her smile faded as her cerulean fingers slid down to the side of his face, ghosting over a mark that was just beginning to scar. 

“Where did you get this?” she whispered, voice full of concern. 

Jupiter resisted leaning into her touch and instead brushed her hand away. 

“It’s nothing. Itty bitty comet; nothing at all worth worrying about.” 

She looked at him doubtfully. 

He rested a broad hand on her shoulder. “I’m fine, Earth. You always worry too much about me,” he gently reassured her. 

She looked down and mumbled something in acknowledgement. 

Jupiter found everything about her completely adorable and as she fidgeted and twirled her grass hair between delicate ocean fingers, he made his decision. 

“So I was reading up on some of the traditions your humans follow while celebrating this ‘Christmas’.” He tried to play it cool and casual, but couldn’t help a bit of anxious glancing around. “I found one of them particularly intriguing.” 

“Oh?” Earth’s eyebrows rose at the idea of Jupiter doing research on something on something most of the other planets tended to scoff at. 

He licked his lips nervously. “Mistletoe.” 

He glanced up and Earth followed his gaze, eyes widening at the sight of mistletoe now hanging from the archway next to Jupiter’s hand. 

“How did—?” 

“I wanted to test out that tradition.” 

His voice was low and slightly apprehensive, but he lightly brushed her green hair away and cupped her cheek. Tilting her chin up slightly, he bent down and pressed his lips to hers. It was soft, hesitant, and sweet and for a moment she stayed completely still, surprised and unsure. Then, she allowed herself to relax and mold into the kiss. Moments seemed to pass into hours and Earth found herself moving closer to Jupiter, reaching out to grasp lightly at his sweater as he increased the pressure on her cheek slightly. 

As perfect timing would always have it, they were interrupted and both jumped at the obnoxious banging at the door. 

“Hey Earth! You better not have started that party of yours without us!” 

They broke apart suddenly, and Jupiter straightened while Earth hastened to fix her perfect hair and smooth invisible lines on her snow-white dress. 

“C-coming!” she shouted back to the newcomers. 

Jupiter laughed softly as she made to pass him. “You know, if you blush any more you’re going to turn purple.” 

Earth swatted at him playfully and muttered something that might have been ‘shut up’ before going to let the other guests in. 

Jupiter lingered for a moment longer, eyes closed and savouring the last of her taste on his tingling lips. Not delaying another minute, he quickly spun around to greet everyone else with a broad and beaming grin.


End file.
